CHERUB:Another One?
by I'mMeCuzTheSkyIsBlue
Summary: When Zara Asker and Joshua Asker are kidnapped, and James Kyle and Bruce are told by the kidnappers to meet them behind James' old school, does this kidnapper know more than we expect?  What Secret will they discover this time?


**Rated T for Minor Swearing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anything. It all belongs to Robert Muchamore.**

**Copyright: Don't copy the story though...**

**Thanks for reading dis, it's my second Fanfic and first CHERUB story, no flames pleasee…**

**The dates and ages and dat aint right i.e. Jake being 12, or Lauren being a Navy shirt still when James is 15 and James being 15 and a Navy shirt. I haven't read all of the books yet that's why. **

James Adams, 15 Years Old was walking through CHERUB Campus, at first sight this looked like an ordinary boarding school, but as you probably knows, its not.

Cherub is a top secret organisation that trains children to become undercover agents; of course these children were taken form orphanages and obviously have higher than the average intelligence and physical abilities. This organisation is so secret that only the most top operatives in MI5 know about it.

James' was heading towards his room, wearing a navy shirt. He was worn out after a day of teaching the younger kid's maths, why did he have to be such a genius?

**30 Mins Later**

James was playing Playstation, when suddenly his phone rang, the caller ID said it was Zara Asker, the new head of Cherub. "JAMES CHOKE" said a voice rough unlike Zara's "If you want Zara Asker and her son Joshua back come to the town you lived in with your mother and sister LAUREN ONIONS, and behind the school sheds, bring with you only KYLE BLUEMAN and BRUCE NORRIS. *beep* the caller has hung up.

James was Mystified at who knew his real name James Choke but he had no time to loose if he wanted to plan with Bruce and Kyle how to get Zara and Joshua back without revealing the existence of Cherub and more worryingly how to tell Ewart Asker that his wife and son had been kidnapped.

**At Kyle's room**

James Adams currently sat on the couch in Kyle Blueman's room with Kyle and Bruce, they had been debating about what to do for an hour and even though they didn't like to admit it all three boys were scared. No one in the history of cherub had been able to take a member of Cherub hostage, and much less the head of the organisation itself!

Also, none of them liked to think of the little Joshua, Zara and Ewart's son, only just turned 4 years old. Also, who on earth would know about James' being at CHERUB? And if it was an ex- Cherub agent then why wouldn't they call him James Adams which he was now known as?

They had to make an escape plan, because they thought if they told anyone Zara and James' favourite little boy Joshua Asker's lives would be at risk. Also, no matter how highly trained each Cherub staff and agent were, Zara being the head of Cherub and a motherly figure to most of the younger children and even some of the older Cherub Agents, the people that had been on undercover missions, dealing with terrorist groups, drug dealers and for James into a Maximum security prison, not a lot of the Cherub's could cope without Zara. Also, You DID NOT want to see Ewart Asker cry over his wife and child, over the news YOU just told him.

Bruce although acts Hard he was currently murmuring to his blue teddy, "DUDE!" shouted Kyle "What the Fuck are we gonna do? I don't want Zara and Joshiee to be killed, but I also don't want to go there alone without back up" "Look" Said James reasonably calm for someone who was choking in fear "Lets tell Lauren, Bethany because well face it Lauren will tell Bethany anyway, Jake (12 at this point), Dana and Kerry ONLY ok?, that way we can call them for back up and if the guys holding Zara (his voice quivering slightly) and Joshua (his eyes brimming with tears about to spill) check if its just us then they won't know we have got back up, just not with us.

They sat around discussing about it and sneaking around for weapons till the night came and they equipt themselves with the things needed.

**Sorry! Cliff Hanger Coz Im Evil!**

**;P**

**Next chapter when I get 10 reveiws or I wanna upload it**

**Add my twitter for the latest story news etc. /#!/MCherubTwilight**


End file.
